The present invention is a revolutionary new device for bridging the gap between the virtual multimedia-based Internet world and the physical world of print media. More particularly, the invention relates to communicating multimedia information across a network using a scanner capable of receiving data such as machine-readable code from a printed medium, the data containing a link information corresponding to a provider information; a receiver in communication with the scanner that is capable of receiving the link information and user input information, and of receiving and playing a multimedia information sequence from the network; and a portal server in communication with the scanner and the receiver via the network, the portal server being capable of selecting a multimedia information sequence corresponding to the link information and the user input information.
Scanner technology has been used for many years in many contexts. By way of example, scanners are used in supermarkets, with personal computers, and in inventory, manufacturing, and resource control systems. However, scanner technology has not previously been thought of as a means to bridge the gap between static printed media and the xe2x80x9cvirtual worldxe2x80x9d of interactivity, which includes the Internet, advertising, entertainment, and electronic commerce.
Printed media have been the primary source of communicating information, including news and advertising information, for centuries. The advent of the Internet over the past few decades has expanded the concept of printed media by making it available in an electronically readable and searchable form and by introducing interactive multi-media capabilities unparalleled by traditional printed media. Unfortunately, many users of printed media do not possess the requisite technical expertise to use the Internet as an efficient source of information. Thus, although almost everyone in the world has access to printed media on a daily basis, only a small percentage of those people possess the requisite technical expertise to use the Internet.
There exists a need for a system that can link all users of printed media to the xe2x80x9cvirtual worldxe2x80x9d and that can deliver desired information to the user without regard to the user""s technical expertise. The present invention provides such a system by using scanner technology to bridge the gap between printed media and the virtual world of interactivity and the Internet. Moreover, such a system enables those controlling the print media to enhance their presentation of information to their customers by providing them with a multimedia experience unavailable in traditional printed media.
The present invention comprises a system for communicating multimedia information via a network, such as the Internet, an intranet, or an extranet, wherein the communication is initiated from a printed medium. The system includes a scanner, a receiver, and a portal server, all interconnected via the network. In one embodiment, the scanner and the receiver comprises a single device. In another embodiment, the scanner communicates with the portal server directly, and customer premises equipment (xe2x80x9cCPExe2x80x9d), serving as the receiver, plays multimedia sequence information received from the portal server. In a further embodiment, the CPE operates as both a scanner and a receiver. The multimedia sequence information may be advertising or transaction information and may contain one or more of textual, audio, or video information.
In a preferred embodiment, the scanner includes a memory, a user interface, and a communications bridge. The scanner may be, for example, a remote control, a mouse, a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant, a personal computer, a pager, or a two-way pager. The scanner detects and reads data, such as machine-readable codes containing link information corresponding to, provider information from the printed medium. A plurality of codes may be stored in the scanner, the receiver, and the portal server. The link information corresponding to the provider information may include, for example, a universal resource locator, an Internet address information, trademark information, a source of origin, an organization name, a product name, a service name, benefit redemption information, provider defined information, user personal profile information, user interest information, server command information, and customer premises equipment preference information.
The user interface obtains user input information, such as an advertising authorization, a transaction authorization, user personal profile information, and user interest information corresponding to the provider information. The user input information may be received and stored by either the scanner, the receiver, or the portal server. The scanner routes the link information and the user input information based upon a user request via the user interface. The user interface may be, for example, a voice-activated system, a keypad, or a keyboard. In one embodiment, the user interface may reside on any one or more of the scanner, the receiver, such as customer premises equipment for displaying the multimedia sequence information, or the portal server.
The communications bridge sends the link information and the user input information to the receiver and, via the network, to the portal server. An infrared communications system, a mobile radio communications system, or an IP-based communications system are exemplary of the communications bridge.
The portal server is in communication with the scanner or the receiver via the network. In one embodiment, the portal server is accessible via the Internet to any Internet user. In another embodiment, the portal server is accessible only by the provider of information. The portal server is capable of receiving the link information and the user input information, selecting a multimedia information sequence corresponding to the link information and the user input information, and sending the multimedia information sequence via the network to the receiver. The portal server is further capable of tracking link information corresponding to a user, including a universal resource locator, Internet address information, a trademark information, a source of origin, an organization name, a product name, a service name, a benefit redemption information, a provider defined information, a user personal profile information, a user interest information, a server command information, and a customer premises equipment preference information. In a preferred embodiment, the portal server is further capable of tracking a percentage of a fee to be charged to the information provider based on, for example, the selected multimedia information sequence, the number and frequency of the link information received by the portal server corresponding to a particular information provider, or the transaction value in the event the selected multimedia information sequence generates a transaction. In another embodiment, the portal server is further capable of tracking a percentage of a fee to be charged to the information provider based on, for example, the selected multimedia information sequence and either of the user personal profile information or the user interest information. The portal server is further capable of auctioning the user interest information according to a user defined auction criteria in the user personal profile information to an information provider. The user personal profile information may be stored on the portal server.
The receiver is in communication with the scanner and the portal server, and is capable of receiving the link and user input information, receiving a multimedia information sequence, and playing the multimedia information sequence. The receiver may be a CPE, such as a television, a set top box, a computer, a cell telephone, a remote control, a personal digital assistant, an integrated PC-TV device (e.g. Web TV) or a pager.